


Dare to Fall - Pt 2

by SongsofSecrets



Series: The Direction of a Heartbeat [2]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slow Romance, Spoilers, fucking cute is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: Doujun trailed off his train of thought, his hand raising to gently graze his fingertips along the man's masculine jawline. He traced it up to his cheekbone and stopped. "Fierce and passionate, I can see in the red gleam of your eyes."Kodou wasn't expecting such an eloquent yet unnerving answer, though with Lord Genichiro’s appointed surgeon it was hard to pinpoint what to expect at all.~* Based on the Sekiro Manga *~





	Dare to Fall - Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 2 
> 
> (This series is a collective of small ficlets of varying sizes to expand character development as well as time gaps)

**ll.**

"Aw, you didn't like my surprise?" 

The Brigand stared down in his lap where the Surgeon's head lay, giving him a deadly glare. The silvery orbs just looked up at him with a feigned twinkle of innocence shimmering in them. If it were anyone else, there would be no hesitation to punch them through and through. 

"When I agreed to your pestering to clean up my hair, flowers were never mentioned in the negotiation."

"Naw, but I thought the pinks and scarlets in the hydrangea petals really brought out your defining features!" 

"Oh yeah? Spare me an example, silver tongue," the younger snorted. He tilted his head curiously, strands of charcoal black hair cascading down to hang right above the Surgeon's face.

"Well...there's the dark maroon in your mask with highlights of a rustic orange. It’s complimentary, obviously! Also the shade of red brings a glow to your eyes...most alluringly..." Doujun trailed off his train of thought, his hand raising to gently graze his fingertips along the man's masculine jawline. He traced it up to his cheekbone and stopped. "Fierce and passionate, I can see in the red gleam of your eyes."

Kodou wasn't expecting such an eloquent yet unnerving answer, though with Lord Genichiro’s appointed surgeon it was hard to pinpoint what to expect at all. Lifting his arms behind his head, the brigand unwound the strings secured around his head until his menpo mask slackened. He set it aside next to them and said softly. "And without the mask?" 

Doujun smiled under his veil, a light pink peppering his cheeks as he cooed, "A man far too fetching for one to even think to lay a blade to. Like a true warrior of the Ashina Spears." He had to bite his tongue from adding a spiteful comment to the man’s failure of a father— well in his opinion. 

Kodou let out a breathy laugh at the notion. "I'm afraid I still have much to learn for such praises, surgeon. Besides, that has nothing to do with your damn flowers." 

“Fair point, I suppose,” Doujun mumbled with furrowed brows. 

Leaning down, the brigand gently pushed the medic's veil to the side. Doujun's lips had a faint rosy hue from his face warming up to the company he shared so fondly with. Carefully, Kodou encased those lips with his own in an upside down kiss. Doujun melted almost instantly to the surprisingly delicate pecks they shared. Dark lashes fluttered close, a hand reaching up to rake nimble fingers through the dark tresses.

"Ko-kun, may you still be a soldier, you remain as dangerous as the vibrant petals of cyanide in your hair."


End file.
